The present invention relates to a decorative refractory tile and it's method of use.
Fireplaces are commonplace in North American homes. However, the majority of fireplaces are not used to consistently provide a source of heat for the building. Most are used as a decorative addition to the building and are occasionally used as a source of “mood” lighting and heating. Conventional fireboxes (the interior cavity of a fireplace) see temperatures in the range of 1000-1200° F., and as such are built and lined with a special refractory brick. This brick is able to withstand these temperatures with a minimal of cracking, distortion and spalling under rapid temperature change, and it's structural strength must hold up well under rapid temperature changes. Refractory brick has the highest thermal conductivities of bricks. It possesses a high resistance to erosion from ash-laden gases and to the fluxing action of molten slag.
The standard size of fire-brick is 9×4.5×2.5 in. Although it can be glazed, it is an uncommon practice in the industry. Therein lies the problem—aesthetics. In an upper end home or commercial structure, the lavish surroundings do not aesthetically blend well with a huge visible wall section primarily composed of uniform brick. Simply stated, the demanding consumer of today wants more.
This new decorative tile utilizes a specially formulated clay body that undergoes dehydration and vitrification by firing in a specific manner with respect to temperature, time and rate of temperature increase, to yield a thin, refractory tile that has the ability, to withstand the temperatures encountered in a conventional firebox or fireplace. This tile can be sized and shaped within certain dimensional ranges, so as allow them to present patterns, designs or even pictures on the sides, floor and back of the firebox. It can be colored with heat resistant glazes, stains and oxides.
Such refractory tile allows owners of both closed and open fireplaces, to line the refractory brick interior of their fireboxes with a decorative tile. This tile is set into place in much the same manner as traditional tiles are set with the exception that they must be affixed to the brick using special refractory mortars. When this tile is crafted by one with an artistic flair, aesthetically favorable fireboxes can be created thereby overcoming the abovementioned drawbacks.